Hotel Remorse
Hotel Remorse is an independent video game where the player is a man that woke up in a mysterious hotel and must navigate through corridors to find answers as to how they got there. This video was uploaded on November 27th, 2015 and was the 456th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Molly, Mars, and Maddie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mars saying that she has been told that she's playing a horror game and is already scared, not wanting to be in the studio. Andrea says that she is excited to play the game, explaining that she enjoys things that scare her. The girls begin the game and real the opening dialogue. It explaining that the occupants of the hotel evacuated after hearing a gunshot, as it cuts to the hotel room, the sound effect jumping most of the girls, Mars and Andrea being disappointed that they jumped. The girls read the letter on the desk, finding out that a woman named Helen is pregnant, Andrea jokingly giving a thumbs up. It's then revealed that it was unplanned, Andrea comically giving a thumbs down. They continue reading the letter, the writer of the letter accepting the baby as they want to be with their wife. Molly finding it nice while Andrea hated it. Sydney notes the time difference between the letter and the opening dialogue, noting that something went wrong. Maddie isn't sure if she wants to leave the hotel room, saying that it kind of seems safe, while Andrea is upset that the hotel room does not have a bathroom. The girls exit the room and see a long corridor, Maddie already feeling uneasy. Molly asks whether it's something similar to Dungeon Nightmares, saying she won't be able to handle it. The girls walk through the corridor, Sydney and Molly trying to go into the room. Sydney jokes that she wants to find someone to throw in front of when things get scary. The girls find a note at the end of a hallway, Molly not pleased with the discovery. Maddie says it feels like a trap, while Andrea picks up the note and gets jump when it appears on screen. The girls read the note, learning that the wife is dead, with the last sentence, saying that the wife was more important than the baby, Molly getting saddened by the sentence. Sydney once again notes the strange time difference, noting that the wife had only been pregnant for five months. She concludes that something went terribly wrong, unless the couple only found out about the baby four months into the pregnancy. Andrea finds the writer not caring about the baby messed up, the girls put the letter down when the hallway suddenly gets darker. Molly is about to quit then and there, while Maddie does not like where it's going. A door then opens, Mars joking about going into the one room whose door just opened by itself. In the room, the girls find yet another letter on a bed. Andrea says that there's too much reading, before getting jumped by the door closing. The other girls also jump when the door closes, Sydney even flinching. The girls then read the letter, only to find that it is blank, Maddie being confused by it. Molly reluctantly turns around, while Andrea wonders what she's suppose to do in the room, joking that there's no TV and she can't read the books on the desk. Sydney finds that she can enter the closet into another hallway, joking that she found Narnia. The other girls also find the hallway in the closet, Maddie not looking forward to what's to come. The lights at the end of the hallway go out one by one. Mars and Maddie begin to panic and turn back but soon learn that they can't go back, while Molly decides to run towards the darkness. The screen goes black for a moment, as Andrea wonders what happened, Sydney noting that the creature had wings, joking that they found the Aswang. The girls walk through the dim hallway, Andrea worried and jumping over nothing, Andrea not impressed with herself. The girls find another letter in the lit part of the hallway, The letter reveals that the writer is going crazy over his baby's crying, Molly not liking how the father is treating the child. They put the note down, the hallway lighting up again, Molly telling the game to stop with the abrupt sound effects. Maddie worries that there are going to be twins at the end of the hall, while Sydney is not impressed that there is a child involved. The girls reach an intersection and are not sure which way to go, Andrea screaming at the sound effects and telling it to stop. The girls then find out that the walls on each end of the hallway are closing in, Maddie beginning to panic and run around. They eventually find the key and enter the room in front of the intersection, but they find that it is completely empty, except from a single crib moving towards them which Mars is not happy about. They find another note and pick it up. They learn that the father had killed the baby, which saddens the girls. Sydney is mad that the father killed the baby because it was loud. After putting down the letter, Andrea just hopes that a baby does not pop up and scare her, saying that she's not ready for ghost babies and begins to think that the walls are bleeding. The girls exit the room and traverse through the hallway once again, Maddie saying that her heart is beating very quickly. She's about to express her annoyance over finding letter until she reads the content, which says something is coming for the father, which frightens her. The other girls read the letter as well and are equally concerned, Mars trying to get into the rooms for protection. They are then told to run, which they then do, some of the girls assuming that it is Helen, as the screen goes completely black for Andrea She waits a bit before the game returns to the hotel room, realizing that she had died. She tries again and makes it to the elevator, along with the other girls. Mars joking that she loves to be in a creepy elevator. The elevator begins to twitch out and shake, with the numbers on the display showing 666. Andrea sarcastically calling it original, while Sydney says that entering the elevator was a bad idea. Mars just hopes the light on the roof stays lit. The elevator door opens and the see coming straight for them at the end of the hallway as the light go out, the girls trying to close the elevator doors but are unable to. The girls then get jumped by a jumpscare as the game ends with an obituary for the game creator's pet, which Andrea is not impressed by. They are then treated with another jumpscare, which makes most of the girls jump, Andrea not being impressed by it. Trivia *This video marked Molly's final public gaming video on the channel. Her last video was an announcement video. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015